Not Nervous, No
by Temari 88
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, they say; in this case, curiosity got the fox 'on fire': - "He would have welcomed anything. Whatever but being forced to stay put through THAT!" -


_Hello! :D_

_Uhm... this short story came to mind thinking about some of the comments the reviewers of 'Ten things...' made on the second-last chapter (Shino's one, to be clear); some of them said they never really thought about how some things can get really annoying when they stick in the wrong places... so_ this_ was born XD It should be third person's POV but not really, it's sort of mixed up..._

_Disclamer: I don't own Naruto..._

_Read&Review! XD_

_Ja ne,  
Temari 88_

* * *

**Not Nervous, No  
**_**by Temari 88**_

"… Ugh…"

The sound reverberated in the silent room, breaking the quiet that – surprisingly – had reigned until that moment. The occupant, a blond-haired teenager, was wriggling in his seat, unable to stay still… to an outsider, he might have seemed nervous with the way he kept shifting his position.

Actually, he wasn't nervous. Oh no. He would have _welcomed_ that slightly, non exactly pleasant, fluttery feeling that accompanied him when he was nervous – not that he wished ill on anyone… or maybe yes. One person, in his mind, might have deserved a little unfortunate event… nothing overly bad, of course, but still.

He would have welcomed anything. _Whatever_ but being forced to stay put through THAT!

"… Awww… I. Can't. Stand. It."

He gritted out through his teeth: he was starting to get fed up. It was already difficult enough, for him, to remain where he was in a normal situation… and _that_ was **not** a normal situation. He was Uzumaki Naruto, for God's sake! He couldn't sit still for long!

That was hell for him. He will get his revenge, he swore to himself. He _will_. No amount of begging will make him change his mind! He was the future Hokage! His word was law!... Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit: better not let Tsunade-baa know he thought that or he'll find himself kissing the wall very soon…

Kissing the wall… now that didn't sound appealing at all… no, the wall was definitely not a good partner: he'd receive nothing but the cold shoulder, and no hugging either… and he thought he would rarely ever see any kind of a more intimate touch…

"Damn…"

Uhm… no, not definitely the wall. He continued to wriggle in his chair… why was he in this position anyway? He wasn't expecting it to be that way… he had just gotten curious – it was his second nature, to be a tad nosy, sometimes – and now he was dying to get up… but he couldn't! He won't give up! Even if he ended up bleeding all over or catching on fire from all the friction.

Friction… aaahh... he should keep his mind in check or he could end up in an even worse situation.

No, that wall was not appealing, he thought, looking at it in front of him… but what if that bleach white turned into pearly white…? He closed his eyes. He shouldn't have done that. Now he could perfectly see that soft pearly skin stained pink with a blush… as the image got larger, his inner vision was filled with a shock of dark red hair falling onto a pearly white forehead adorned with a tattoo… the focus shifted lower, to a pair of tightly closed eyes – that he knew were a shade of green that seemed almost aqua – and a set of thin lips opened in a silent plea…

"Oh… fuck…"

Now he really tried to sit still: his condition had gotten to a point of near no-return. The more he shifted, the more ragged his breath became… bad idea, to let his mind wander. VERY bad idea, indeed, he thought as he tried to stifle a groan.

His mind was not helping any, either. Treacherous brain. It continued to assault him with _very_ appealing images and his moving on the chair was making things worse down there. His pants were becoming tighter by the minute…

On the count of three, now: he couldn't resist longer.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Oh, hell! Alright I give up! Another minute of this and my dick will really start bleeding…! How the fuck can Gaara resist in these clothes? They're full of fucking sand!"

-x-

"Gaara! Take my clothes off, we're changing back!... But before… would you help me get rid of this little 'problem' here…?"


End file.
